Almost Enough Time
by chaplj08
Summary: 15 years after the fall of Gaia. What have our favorite heroes been doing with their time? Rated T for possible future events.


**All characters and backstory belong to Rick Riordan**

 **15 Years After Gaia Was Defeated:**

Nico Di Angelo stepped out of the shadows. Annabeth Chase was studying a blueprint and sipping hot chocolate. She didn't notice Nico until he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to spill her drink all over her prints

" _Gods Nico you scared me half to death, a little warning would be appreciated next time you shadow travel into my office."_

Nico gave a small laugh and studied Annabeths face. She hadn't changed much since he left for the underworld so many years ago.

" _It's good to see you too Annabeth"_

Annabeth finished wiping off her blueprints before standing and hugging Nico in a tight embrace. Nico still wasn't entirely comfortable with physical contact, but he didn't pull away. He could feel the emotion spilling out of the hug, she needed this. Annabeth quickly regained herself and pulled away.

" _Oh my, I'm sorry Nico, I just haven't seen you since...Franks funeral. How is Hazel doing? Is she still living with you and your father in the underworld?"_

Nico frowned and sat down in the chair across from Annabeths desk.

" _She chose to pass into Elysium. She said life without Frank just wasn't the same. Don't worry though, both of them are happily together again. I get to see them from time to time so it's not so rough."_

Annabeth wiped her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek.

" _What about the others? Have you had any contact with anyone?"_

Nico looked thoughtfully at her. He knew she was asking about "him" but he wasn't quite ready to bring it up.

" _I've seen them, they haven't seen me, one of the benefits of shadow travel. Leo and Calypso are currently living back on Ogygia as immortals. Jason and Piper are running Camp Half Blood, I'm sure you knew that though, after Zeus reduced Dionysius' sentence to 10 years, Chiron was in need of a new head councilor. When they both volunteered, Chiron couldn't choose so he hired them both."_

Nico stopped talking and took a sip of the coffee Annabeth had poured him. He could tell she was anxious to hear more. He hadn't touched on the real reason she had asked about the others lives.

" _That's great they are all doing well, I would love to see them all soon."_

She said with a sad smile. Nico took another sip of his coffee and continued his story.

" _I haven't seen Reyna since the funeral. I've checked New Rome as well as Camp Half Blood. I even checked with the Hunters and Amazons. No one recalls seeing her since Franks funeral."_

He said with a longing face. Annabeth knew that face. It was the same face she saw when she looked in the mirror.

" _Nico...you and Reyna?...But I thought?..."_

Nico shrugged.

" _It was a stupid crush, I was young. When I realized my feelings for Reyna, she had already vanished."_

Annabeth poured Nico another glass of coffee before sitting down.

" _So I guess now the only thing left is Percy Jackson...truth is Annabeth, I haven't seen Percy. He's not missing, I know where he is, but something is stopping me from shadow traveling within 100 miles of his location. The closest I can get is the mainland, between that lies deadly water surrounding an island."_

Nico pulled a map from his pocket and spread it on the table for Annabeth to see.

" _You've got to be joking...why on Earth would he move there?"_

Nico knew exactly why Percy would choose this location. His powers would be strong. It would be easy to keep unwanted guests out. And plus the Gods had no power in Alaska.

"Listen Annabeth...I've been talking to my father. He seems to think Percy knows how to locate Reyna...Alaska blocks the Gods powers, and not even they can locate her. She has to be there. Will you accompany me?"

Annabeth almost yelled "yes of course" immediately, but her hand shot to her mouth covering it tight. It popped in her head so fast that she couldn't understand how Nico might have missed something so big.

"Nico...what if...what if after Franks funeral, Reyna went to Alaska to be with Percy..."

Nico frowned. The idea had popped in his head at one time. He ran the facts he had in his head before speaking.

" _I don't think so, Percy wasn't at Franks funeral. Iris Messaging wouldn't work because she has no power in Alaska, so how would he contact her?"_

Annabeth wasn't sure but she felt positive if they found Percy, they would find Reyna. Annabeth sighed and picked the phone off her desk.

"Hello Tisha, could you please push all my meetings back two week...yes that's fine, tell Renaldo he will handle day to day operations until I return. Thanks Tisha."

Annabeth hung up the phone and looked up to see Nico smirking. She rolled her eyes and asked him.

" _What's so funny Di Angelo"_

 _"Renaldo...really...?"_

He said slapping his knee. Annabeth shoved him playfully and reached into her desk and pulled out a celestial bronze knife. After strapping it to her back she took Nico by the hand.

" _Ok Nico, let's go find our...friends."_

 **Authors Note: Following chapters will be MUCH shorter. Please leave a review, and also please if you have any ideas to add to the story send me private messages. If I decide to include them I will give you credit for that chapter. I'm still unsure of where this story is headed, but hopefully you stay for the ride.**


End file.
